Street Fighter smut
by devilnightking100
Summary: Just a smutty fic staring Karin, Chun-Li, and Sakura. No real plot, not safe for work.


_**Guess I'm forgiven, cause this is another colab smut like After Match Activities, Enjoy and hope I don't screw something up again.**_

 _ **Darkness and Light, Into the Chaos!**_

Karin and her closest friend, Chun-Li, were both on a beach together, in red and blue bikinis. The blonde looked over to her friend and smiled. "How are things going at work? It must get dreadfully boring at times."

"It is...And things are OK." Chun-Li assured happily.

"Is your butt still sore form that training?" Karin asked.

"A bit...why?"

"Roll over, I've got something for the pain." Karin ordered, a mischievous smile on her lips.

Chun-Li did as requested, feeling a small warmth press against her rear. Chun-Li smiled. Karin's lips were taking the ache away for a few seconds. "I don't know about this, won't Sakura get jealous?" She teased.

Karin laughed, placing another kiss on the cop's rear. "Let her be jealous, I'm more concerned about making my friend feel better."  
Chun-Li laughed, turning her head to see the blonde business woman place a third on the same spot.

"I guess you're right." Chun-Li sighed with a smile.

"Does your butt-hole hurt any?" Karin then asked cutely.

"It is a little scratchy...why?" She asked. Karin smiled and moved the back of her bikini to spread her cheeks.

"This is why, sweetie." Karin replied, sliding a finger into the small star.

Chun-Li gasped at the sudden intrusion. "K-Karin, what are you-?"

"Just enjoy it, Li. I don't do this for just anyone after all." Karin answered, starting to move her finger in and out of her friend's hole.

But then Karin thinks she needs real comfort to her rear role, by tongue. So she held the buttocks apart widely, exposing her tight pink rear hole.

Chun-Li, confused at the momentary loss of stimulation, turns to ask what was wrong when a slicker and warmer feeling entered her. "K-Karin!" she gasped.

Karin pulled out momentarily. "I like those noises. Perhaps you could make more for me?" she requested with an impish grin before returning to her task. Chun-Li was left gasping out her partner's name as Karin's tongue explored her ass walls. Karin was also very impressed at how clean the insides of Chun-Li's butt was. Chun-Li seemed to care a lot about her cleanliness.

Chun-Li was just about lost in a haze of pleasure, but her limited brain functionality gave her an idea. "You know-AH!- that isn't the only area that feels scratchy down there."

Karin flicked her tongue to show she heard, and get another gasp from her partner, before slipping her index finger into the cop's pussy. "You mean here?" She cooed.

"Yea...right there." Chun-Li continued for a few minutes before Chun-Li felt something inside her coil up. "O-Oh god, Karin. I think I'm going to...OH MY GOD!" the Chinese beauty screamed her release, seeing nothing but white before collapsing.

Karin, seeing her friend spent, contented herself with tasting Chun-Li's juices until she came to.

"Why don't we go somewhere private, like my appartment?" Karin asked. Chun-Li agrees and once there, the two are naked and in bed, Karin on top of Chun-Li.

secs agoKarin positioned herself over her friend's mouth before bending toward her pussy. "Now, let's pick up where we left off at the beach." she smirked, pressing her tongue to the other woman's opening.

Chun-Li had no reservations, burying her own tongue deep in the blonde's inner walls. Both moaned at the contact.

This had to be the most pleasuring thing these two best friends had ever went through.

It wasn't long before each experienced their release, collapsing again as Karin rolled off Chun-Li. "That was.." Karin gasped.

"Incredible." Chun-Li finished.

"Yes it was." Came a familiar, and very unwelcome, masculine voice.

"VEGA!?" They both gasped. They saw it was Vega himself, standing there naked, without his mask and claws!

"Hello ladies. I see I've come at a rather inopportune time. Bison sent me to capture or kill, but I have another fun idea." Vega explained with a sadistic grin.

Karin and Chun-Li had enough strength back to push off the bed and land a few feet away in their fighting stances. "We're not going to do anything you say." Karin snapped. "We'll beat and then I'll have my guards throw you to the hounds."

Chun-Li nodded her agreement, blushing slightly at the thought of fighting nude. _'Then again, I did fight him in a bathrobe once. This isn't too much different.'_ Vega only sighed as he took his own fighting stance.

The fight lasted for a good while till it involved both of them knocking him down and pinning him. "You lose." Spat Karin. Chun-Li heard footsteps. Apparently their fight had drawn attention from the guards. Looking around the room, she also took notice of the state of destruction that the room had been left in. Karin also took note, making a mental note to have the drapes replaced since Vega had apparently hid his claws nearby and nearly took her head off instead of ripped them.

They told them what Vega did and he was arrested, and (as they later found out) sentenced to 13 years in prison.

While he was being carted off, Karin and Chun-Li shared a look. "I know a few guest rooms that we could use until mine is repaired." Karin offered. Both hurried off, eager for what would prove to be a long night.

They head for the guest room they've picked and are later, nude in the bedroom once more. "You know that Shame Hold we saw on the Wanna Be The Strongest?" Karin asked her.

"Yes? Why?"

"Can I...try it on you?" She shyly asked.

"Sure." Chun-Li said.

Karin looked to her friend, who was sitting with her back toward the business woman. 'Let's see if I can do this right.' she thought, flipping herself and Chun-Li over, managing to get the hold right through a few trials and a couple gasps of pain. "That feel about right?"

"Yeah. This feels right." Chun-Li replied. Karin's impish grin returned before she sat up and licked the cop's asshole. Chun-Li moaned at the contact "I like that sound, sweetie. Even better than back on the beach." Karin commented, licking her again before she could respond.

"K-Karin, don't tease me. After things with Vega I don't think I can stand it." Chun-Lia panted, the pleasure of both Karin's tongue and the battle's adrenaline almost too much to handle. Karin smirked as she caught a glimpse of Chun-Li's face.

"You alright? You look like you're about to burst." the blonde commented, licking her again. Chun-Li moaned louder.

But just then, the room door opened and...Sakura came in! (Street Fighter one.)

She was forced to hold back awed giggles. "I see you two are having a little fun there..."

"Wh-who the hell let you in?" Karin demanded, letting Chun-Li slip from the hold. Both were scrambling to get under the covers to preserve some modesty. _'What is with people breaking into my house? I have to beef up my security.'_

"I heard what happened with you guys and Vega...I was worried you guys might be sore or something, so I came to check up on you. Are you two OK?"

They found themselves softening and coming out from under the covers.

"How did you hear? It happened just a few minutes ago." Chun-Li asked.

Sakura sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I was coming to challenge Karin and saw Vega getting carted off so I got worried." the girl turned a mischievous grin on the older women. "I see you two have been taking care of the whole checking up on each other bit on your own."

"You're not jealous?"

"Jealous? Of this? Course not." Sakura assured. "If Ryu can love Cammy and R. Mika, who says I can't love you two?"

They knew she was right.

"Well then, care to join us?" Chun-Li asked. Karin shot her a surprised glance. Of course she didn't mind, but to have the normally reserved cop offer was somewhat of a shock.

Sakura jumped onto the bed with a happy chirp of "Sure!"

Karin sighed. "Well then, be sure to get the thing in that drawer, will you?" she requested, pointing out the desired drawer on the nightstand. Sakura listens and grabs it.

"Wow, I wouldn't expect for someone as 'proper' as you owning this." Sakura giggled, holding up the strap-on. Chun-Li found herself silently agreeing.

"Just give it here!" Karin demanded, snatching the toy away from the still giggling Japanese girl and slipping it on. "No sorry, Chun-Li, but we've been playing for a while and I think we should welcome our new guest to this party properly."

Chun-Li sighed at being left out, but thought of another way for the release she was so close to just moments before.

But Sakura felt hurt when she snapped at her. (When Karin did)

"I thought we were friends! Your promised not to snap like that!" Sakura tearfully cried, running for the door. She had not taken her clothes off.

Karin blushed at her outburst. "You're right. I'm sorry." She replied, placing a chaste kiss on the girl's lips. "Come here and let me make it up to you." she whispered before pulling Sakura into another kiss. While she was distracted, Karin managed to get Sakura out of her clothes before kneading her breast. The blonde got an ecstatic moan for her efforts.

Off to the side, Chun-Li moaned as she kneaded her own breast and fingered her walls.

Karin laid Sakura on the bed, separating from their kiss long enough to smile. "Just relax, I'll make you feel wonderful." Sakura nodded mutely as the blonde slid the strap-on into her lover's pussy.

"OK..." She moaned. Chun-Li, still masturbating off to the side, couldn't hold herself back and doubled her efforts. God, she was so close! And watching Sakura's bobs bounce as she was pounded into over and over certainly gave her fuel.

Sakura moaned as she felt the strap-on brush her in her G-spot. "Right there! Right fucking there!" she screamed. Karin angled to hit the spot and her lover's moans turned to screams. "Yes, yes, FUCKING YES!" Sakura screeched, climaxing all over the toy, Chun-Li soon following.

Karin pulled out of the girl and took off the strap-on, crawling up to the girl's face. "I'm NOT going to be the only one not to cum. Start licking."

She obeys. Karin moans as her pussy is invaded, Sakura hitting all the right spots with her skilled tongue. Her moans turn to screams as she feels something enter her ass. Karin's head is pulled to the side as she feels Chun-Li's lips on hers. 'She must have grabbed the strap-on while I wasn't looking.' the business woman thought.

This continued for a good three minutes before Karin separated from her Chinese lover's lips. "F-fuck, I'm CUMMING!" she screamed, her juices emptying into Sakura's mouth.

Sakura swallowed it all happily, licking her lips.

Karin collapsed to the side, panting heavily. "I'm...I'm completely spent. Just continue without me, I'll be over here resting." she informed her lovers, doing her best to give the other two room.

Chun-Li looked at the strap-on before removing it and holding it out. "I'm the only one who hasn't felt it at this point. Show me what you've got."

Sakura nods.

Taking the toy, she slides it on before pushing Chun-Li lightly onto the bed. The slightly older woman shakes her head and gets on her hands and knees, pushing her ass toward the girl. Sakura takes the message, entering from behind.

Chun-Li moans as the toy is pressed into her before Sakura starts thrusting. The cop's tongue hung out as her eyes rolled back. She hadn't known it could feel this good to be pounded.

And within a few minutes, Sakura came through the strap on and into Chun-Li's butt, while she came herself, from pleasure, on the bed.

Both panted lightly from the activity when Karin reappeared. "I know the perfect way to finish off the night if you two are willing." she declared. Both nodded while Karin slid under Chun-Li, stopping when her pussy lips were just under the cop's. "You should get the other one in the second drawer. It's double headed so you'll enjoy it just as much as us."

Sakura complied, having been adventurous enough with her porn surfing to know what the blonde had in mind. She replaced her current toy with the one Karin had directed her to before sliding the dick between the girls' pussies, coating it in the cum both had already ejected.

Finally, hours later, the 3 were exhausted, lying on the bed, Karin between Sakura and Chun-Li.

"We...have ...to...do this...again." Sakura said between pants. The other girls agreed before falling asleep.

 _ **Well, that's a wrap. I haven't pissed off my collaborator yet, so hopefully more will be coming your way in (most likely) different archives. Be on the lookout for any smutty stuff on my profile page. Until next time!**_


End file.
